violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Naxinator/Popularity Project:Chapter 4 (Ludmila's house) FEDEMILA CHAPTER
LUDMILA POV "ding dong" my door bell says. I go to the door and open it. It was Naty and Andres. Naty- hey!! Ludmila- question: are you guys dating or something? (Curious) Naty- no. Why? Ludmila- you're always together, like always Andres- we are just best friends Ludmila- I thought your best friend was Leon Andres- can't I have 2 best friends Ludmila- I'm done with the lyrics... (Rolling my eyes) Cami- I thought this was supposed to be a group work Ludmila- You didn't let me finish... You can do the tune and finish all of it Maxi- wow your house is big Andres- ya I know right. It's like a mall or something Ludmila- ugh! Annoying dweebs Fede- so what are we talking about Andres- how big Ludmila's house is Cami- no we're not, we are talking about the assignment Fede- what about the assignment? Cami- Ludmila's done with the lyrics, now we have to do everything else Fede- so she did the lyrics, without our permission Ludmila- I want most of the credits to be mine Fede- whats the song called? Ludmila- Si Es Por Amor Fede- I have a feeling this song would be perfect Ludmila- it is Maxi- so can I see the lyrics Ludmila- you wanna go inside first, before you see the lyrics. You do realize that we are talking out side right? Maxi- right, sorry MOMENTS LATER FEDERICO POV While finishing the song, Ludmila fell asleep. And everyone left. Now it's only me and my guitar. Actually I have already finished the song, I just need to try it out. ~sings the song~ Ludmila: Wow, you've done great Fede: Sorry, Did I wake you up? Ludmila:..... Yes, but it's fine. Where's everyone else? I sit down at a chair Fede: remember Cami can't stay for long, Andres's tummy ached so he need to go home, Naty accompanied Andres, and Maxi has an event tomorrow. So now it's only me and you. Ludmila: Well, happily the song was wonderful Fede: How come you're not acting mean? Ludmila: oh please, I only do that when I'm around people Fede: So I'm not a person for you Ludmila: I said people, not person Fede: That's the same, it's just the plural form of Person Ludmila: Well for me it's different. Fede: For me it's not different Ludmila: I'm really sorry Fede: For what? Ludmila: If I act mean to you or in front of you Fede: It's fine, water under the bridge. Now that I really know the real you. Ludmila: So you didn't need to go at all? Fede: actually German texted me many times already, I just made excuses. Ludmila: You think he's mad Fede: yup Ludmila: well, I guess we will just have to see each other tomorrow Fede: yah, bye Ludmila: bye I stand up and walk to the door. Before I get out of her room, I look at her and she is smiling at me and I smile back at her. I look away still smiling. _________________ What do you think? <3ANNIKA Category:Blog posts